PROBLEMAS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: AVISO DE SPOILER (Favor de leer después de ver: DESPAIR BEAR, TROUBLEMAKER y DARK OWL, ) Adrien tiene muchas cosas que pensar tras el ultimo akumatizado y las acciones de Plagg no eran de ayuda. Ilustrador: 8luevalencia Edición de portada: PaolaRangel439
1. SUERTE

En mi vida guiando humanos tontos había aprendido a tomarles cariño, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta frente a Tikki... o cualquiera de mis compañeros.

Pero ellos tenían razón, los humanos tenían su encanto y Adrien era un claro ejemplo; esa tarde después de que un humano desconocido trajo mi queso, él se sentó conmigo frente al televisor. Sintonizando uno de los muchos programas que se emitían ahíy no una serie o película por Internet como era su costumbre... Cielos, ¿cuántas cosas tienen que inventar los humanos para ser felices?

Como sea, esa tarde tenía una razón para ver esos tontos programas que solían aparecer y que, según me había dicho, detestaba.

La razón era Marinette.

Y eso me asombró, no porque la acción fuera rara en Adrien, que siempre que podía hacer algo para apoyarlos lo hacía. O lo intentaba.

El asombro surgía de que estaba viendo por convicción algo que detestaba sólo por la chiquilla de coletas, con la que había bailado durante toda una tarde la semana pasada.

No perdí tiempo para acercarme a él, sólo para detallar mejor sus facciones al verla y cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo divertido iba a pasar y como es normal, no me equivoque.

Ya que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que en la televisión aparecieran decenas de fotografías de mi chico, provocando que mi quijada se fuera al suelo junto con la de Adrien.

En especial por lo qué el excéntrico humano que aparecía en cámara dijo: Creo que la hija del panadero está enamorada.

En ese momento la burla surgió desde lo más hondo de mi kwami ser, sin deseo de detenerla: ¡Mira! Otra admiradora secreta.

Broma que pareció no ser escuchada por Adrien, que en ese momento era incapaz de quitar su mirada de la pantalla plana.

Con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada desconcertada.

Y aunque después ella quiso negar cualquier sentimiento romántico por él, yo no le creí.

Después de todo, esos balbuceos y ademanes raros no podían ser sólo casualidad. ¡Sólo los hacía frente a él!

Esa conclusión no tardo en venirme de golpe varios meses después, cuando Adrien pidió que lo destransformara en una dulce situación.

Provocando que mi quijada se desacomodara de nuevo.

Porque adentro de la jaula indestructible que, se iba llenando lentamente de nata montada estaba ella.

Parada frente a mi chico, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Quise gritar su nombre en ese momento, aunque no pude hacerlo por pedido de Tikki, que me había ofrecido la mitad de un macarron después de que la chiquilla confirmara que Adrien se había quitado el anillo.

Todo con los ojos cerrados mientras que yo le daba vueltas mentalmente a la situación.

Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug, por alguna razón que no he podido entender, ya que lo decidió apenas la conoció. Y estaba completamente seguro de que ella estaba enamorada de mi chico... aunque tampoco estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido.

Aunque tomando en cuenta cómo eran los humanos, era bastante seguro que fuera en un momento cualquiera que hiciera ver a Adrien cool... o algo así.

Eso, debía de ser suerte. ¿No?

Suerte de la que produce Tikki, ya que para los humanos es muy importante enamorarse y todas esas cosas empalagosas.

Aunque a mi me dejaba muy frustrado todo eso.

¿Cómo demonios no sé enteraban?

En definitiva los humanos no dejan de estar ciegos sin importar los años que pasen.

Pero, ¿qué importa?

Por ahora estoy seguro de que puedo divertirme con esto.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	2. EXAMEN

Chat Noir iba saltando por los tejados con el corazón desbocado, había pensado que era el final cuando la nata montada rebasó sus rodillas y que Ladybug le pidiera que se destransformara no había ayudado en nada.

Ella, que se había mostrado renuente en mostrar su identidad y que siempre parecía segura cuando decía que siempre había una salida; encerrada con él a escasos centímetros, uno frente al otro y con los ojos cerrados. Confiando en su plan a pesar de entender lo que planeaba.

Tenía miedo, nada le aseguraba que el plan de la chica fuera a funcionar o que Hawk Moth realmente los sacaría de esa trampa. ¿Qué tal si decidía dejarlos ahí hasta su ya explicada muerte?

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al reconocer que tenía más miedo de que ella muriera que a su propia muerte. Y no existía modo de negociar con la perdida de ambos prodigios.

Cuando sintió sus finos dedos encontrarse con los propios se estremeció, odiándose al pensar en que solo debía abrir los ojos para verla antes de que cualquier cosa pasará.

Estaba listo para sentir el vació que vendría cuando Ladybug tomará su prodigio, pero en vez de eso su mano fue cerrada alrededor de su anillo.

Estaba dispuesto a preguntar cuál era el problema, cuando sintió un tacto suave que cerraba su mandíbula.

Todo era parte de su plan, lo supo cuando la aguda voz del kwami de la chica le pidió que se pusiera el prodigio.

Entró por la ventana de su habitación, regresando a su identidad civil y con poco animo se tumbó en su cama. Había sido un día muy cansado.

—Hey, Adrien...

—Dime que aún tienes camembert, no quiero bajar ahora a la cocina.

—No, solo quiero que me ayudes leyendo algo —El rubio gruñó por lo bajo, girándose al momento sobre su cama.

—¿Leyendo algo?

Vio a su pequeño amigo que se perdía en la parte superior de su habitación antes de regresar con un dvd entre sus manos, quedándose a una distancia parecida a un metro.

—¿Puedes leer el lomo de este dvd por mí?

—Nirvana, MTV unplugged.

Plagg desapareció nuevamente sobre el tapanco. Adrien se permitió cerrar los ojos, al tiempo que se preguntaba porqué Ladybug le había pedido que hiciera.

¿Era una prueba? ¿Aún no sabía si podía confiar en él? ¿No era suficiente prueba todo lo que habían pasado? ¿O se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio?

—Hey, chico.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Y el título de este libro? —Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Plagg a metro y medio, mostrándole el lomo de un libro.

—Donde los árboles cantan de Laura Gallego.

El modelo estrujó las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro mientras suspiraba.

—¿Y qué hay con este libro? Los ojos verdes de Adrien se clavaron en la portada de un nuevo libro, más alejado aún.

—Un mundo feliz —Tuvo que estrujar un poco sus ojos para poder alcanzar a leerlo.

—¿Lo sabes por la imagen o realmente leíste el titulo?

—El título —Cuando el kwami estaba listo para desaparecer nuevamente, el modelo lo interrumpió —Plagg, espera ¿a qué vienen todas esas preguntas?

El gato negro se encogió de hombros, antes de contestar.

—Solo estoy haciéndote un examen de la vista. No quisiera que te cayeras de un techo o algo así al no saber por dónde vas.

—¿Qué? Pero yo estoy bien de la vista Plagg.

—Yo no estaria tan seguro.

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

—Nada chico, son cosas mías.

Plagg dejó el libro al filo del tapanco, antes de ir a sentarse al sillón blanco y prender la televisión.

—Oye —Llamó la atención de su compañero felino que se asomó desde el respaldo del sillón —¿La kwami de Ladybug también come queso?

—Claro que no, ella prefiere las cosas dulces.

—Entonces, ¿qué comiste cuando estuvimos atrapados en la nata montada?

—Hugh, ni me lo recuerdes. Fue la mitad de un macarron —La respuesta desconcertó al adolescente.

—¿No se supone que solo comes queso?

—No discutas conmigo, era una emergencia, niño.

—¿Y no estás dispuesto a hacerlo más seguido?

—Claro que no, fue horrible.

—Pero así yo no tendría impregnado el olor a tu tonto queso.

—Créeme chico, tienes mayores problemas que ese.

Y realmente los tenía.

 _ **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**_ _ **Agradecimietos a LadyAqua198 que recomienda el libro:Donde los árboles cantan de Laura Gallego.**_ _ **Gracias a ArkeielRake que inspiró tras una linda conversación esta situación.**_ _ **Y gracias a LordXV, con quien ya habíamos hablado el orden que deberían tener los capítulos para tener sentido. Si quieren saber sobre su teoría, los invito a pasar a su libro "¿Y ahora...?" que pueden encontrar en wattpad. En el apartado número cinco está el orden que hace referencia esta historia.**_ _ **Dada la conexión entre "Problemas" y "Suerte" (el escrito que ahora significa la primer parte de este fic) decidí unificarlo en una sola historia.**_ _ **Gracias por su comprensión.**_ _ **Dedicado a Lordxv.**_


End file.
